Not Yet Titled
by Davii-Hime
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Shelter" Jake and Seth form a growing friendship after Leah leaves for college and Seth comes back from Seattle. AU/Wolfness in future JakeXSeth, Rated M for language and srz smexy situations to be added


"What, you're not gonna see me off?" her voice sounded whiny through the phone.

"Leah, you know it's not that, I got Billy today," I've tried telling her this before, but she had never listened.

"Jake, just bring the little bugger, it's only a ride to the airport."

"Alright, alright fine. I'll come pick you up in a little bit," I sighed as I hung up the phone and called out to Billy, "Hey, Billy! Let's go, we get to go see Aunt Leah!" I could hear my little nephew's feet pounding on the floor before I saw him come down the stairs from our shared room. I headed out the door and he followed, he ran to the car and hopped into his booster seat before I even turned to lock the door.

The drive to Leah's was short, but she was waiting for us outside, looking as if we were the ones running late when her flight was scheduled to have left a few days ago. She had supposedly stayed to get her brother settled in her house, he'd be living there while she was gone.

"Yay! Aunt Leah!" Billy called from inside the car, and Leah walked up to the car and smiled brightly as she heard him.

"Hey, little man! How are you doing? Is Jakey here taking care of you?"

"Yup, yup! Momma's at work. So Jake is watching me today!" I watched as Leah smiled at Billy, and listened to his talking, he had begun to talk about all the things he had done this morning before we left. Starting with the clothes he picked out himself to the doodles he made on the wall of our room.

After a few minutes Billy had calmed down and Leah turned to me, "So, how have you been lately? I heard you broke up with Bella," I let out a long sigh before I answered her. I looked back to see if Billy was listening, but he was busy playing with the Nintendo DS Bella had bought for him.

"I've been a little stressed lately, watching Billy, working two jobs, paying bills and making sure Rachel doesn't kill herself is starting to really wear me down," I lifted a hand from the steering wheel and rubbed at my tired eyes, "dating Bella had never been something set in stone with me, we were too...I don't know how to say it, but we just fought all the time, and we broke up so many times before, _I_ started getting confused if we were dating or not. I just had enough of all the pointless arguments."

"God Jake, if you would have told me all this I would have just had Seth drive me," she gave me a look of concern, "are you even awake enough to get me all the way to the airport and still have enough in you to drive back?"

I just shook my head at her, "I'll be fine Lee, just worry about how you're going to live without your very-best friend off in California," she smacked my arm and turned to face out the window.

She whispered almost too quiet for me to hear, "I'm going to miss you like fucking hell," before facing front and just staring even more. I looked at her face quickly, and noticed the small tracks of tears sliding down her face before I had to face the road again.

"Lee, don't cry. It's not like we'll never see each other. You can always come up here, and we can hang out and go party like we always do."

"You know, visitation isn't a one-way street, why don't you just come down sometime. We can go clubbing and get ourselves wasted as fuck," she smiled a little, but her eyes betrayed the happiness she was trying to pull.

"Right, because I can totally leave Billy with Rach and expect them both to be alive when I get back," she scoffed and replied, "Just leave Billy with Seth, he loves kids."

"That reminds me, why exactly is your brother watching your house for you? Why didn't you just sell it?"

"I didn't sell the house because I still want something to come back to, I don't plan on staying gone forever. And living in California is fucking expensive, buying a house there wouldn't be worth it when I can just live in the dorms. Seth didn't want me to sell it either; said he would miss it too much."

"Why would he miss it? I thought he moved out as soon as he was able to get himself emancipated."

"Oh, he did. He always hated living here after dad passed, but I guess something happened in Seattle and he said he needed a place to stay. He knows he's always welcome back home, but he said he wasn't staying indefinitely. Just long enough to find a new apartment," I nodded my head and continued driving with full attention on the road.

"Oh, Jake. One more thing, do you think you can watch out for Seth? I know he can take care of himself and all, I just...I worry, and I trust you, so just like...make sure he's eating right, make sure he keeps my house stocked with food, and clean. That kind of thing." I looked at her questioningly, but she kept her head turned away from me and so I consented quietly and she mumbled a thanks.

The rest of the drive was silent, the only sounds coming from Billy's video game.

We arrived at the airport, and Leah nearly didn't get out of the car. I was dropping her off out front, and she was meeting some friends inside. We both knew it would also be too hard to say bye if I went inside to see her off.

"Bye Lee," I handed her her bags and hugged her tight.

"By Jake," she wrapped her small arms around me and squeezed the life out of me, "I'll call you when I can, tell you all about how shitty this flight is going to be," she laughed hollowly before letting me go and picking up her bags. "See ya, I'll miss you."

She walked inside before I could say anything back, and was glad Billy was asleep and couldn't see the tears that wouldn't stop. I'd really miss my best friend, we'd never been separated this far, or this long before. She'd always been a quick walk away. The drive back was silent, Billy still sleeping.

I stopped at a McDonald's on the way home and bought enough food for five. I ate a lot, and not having had a lunch made me viciously hungry. Billy was awake by now, so I gave him a hamburger with ketchup only and a large box of fries. We ate as I drove, not the safest, but we needed to get home before it got too dark so we could sleep comfortably in our beds.

I managed to get home without falling asleep at the wheel, but I couldn't say the same for Billy. I picked him up out of his booster seat and carried him inside, I laid him on his bed on his side of the room, and tucked him in, I was on my way to sit down, but Rachel ruined that plan, "Hey bro?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I'm gonna need you to watch Billy tomorrow," I hadn't even sat on my bed yet.

"Rach, I can't take him tomorrow, I gotta work. You know that," I forced myself onto my bed to keep me from throttling her and sighed. She knew I would give in, that I would do anything for Billy.

"Just take him with you, it's not like you haven't done it before, it's only the diner. And there's that park that's nearby, you can let him go there-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"And let him get kidnapped? No thanks Rach, I'll just take him with me and bring some stuff to keep him busy."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she rushed in and gave me a hug which I reluctantly returned. "Would you mind telling me _why_ I'm taking him tomorrow?"

"Oh...um, you know...I just have...stuff, yeah, stuff to do." she was making her way to my door, and right as she came to it I called out to her.

"Where are you going tomorrow that you can't take Billy with you?" She turned around and her face was stoic, but her eyes were aflame.

"Why does it matter?" she said, faking upset once again "who the fuck are you to say I can't go out?!"

I stared at her in shock and wasn't surprised when I heard Billy start to wake. I made sure Billy went back to sleep before I stood from my bed, grabbed Rachel by the arms and proceeded to drag her down the stairs before I even let my building anger burst at her.

"I'll tell you why it matters," I say the instant we enter the kitchen, "You have a five year old son. A son who hardly sees his mom as it is, and what do you do the one day you have off of your work week to spend time with him? You want to go out with some asshole," I turn to her and see her standing with her back to me and her arms crossed.

"I'm not saying you can't go out, but for Christ's sake, would you think about how these things affect Billy before you decide on these kinds of things?" I spoke softly despite the fact that I was angry as hell she looked guilty, but I knew she wasn't giving in, this isn't the first time we've had to have this conversation.

"I'm going on a date," she whispered, "I met him yesterday while I was out shopping, he said his name was Paul," she kept her eyes on the floor and shuffled her feet a bit.

"He's not much older than you, but we talked and he started going on about his job as a constructor. Apparently he makes good money and has his own little house out over in Forks."

I could see where she was going with this, this was what she'd been wanting. Someone nice who could take care of her; would take care of Billy. I knew who she was talking about too. I had seen him at a couple of parties that Leah had forced me to. He was about twenty, maybe older, if I remember right. His body was covered in lean muscle, built, but not bulky. I'm not quite sure if the thing about his money is quite right, but it's not like I can judge his wealth based solely on the looks I got of him at a parties I reluctantly attended in the first place.

"All right. I'll watch Billy for you, but please just don't get hurt," she tried giving me a warning glare and she was about to open her mouth but I raised my hand in a signal for her to stop and continued, "Rachel, we both know that you fall hard and fast. So don't try to tell me that he's not going to hurt you," I lowered my hand and she nodded her head.

"I'll try to take things slow, I won't let it get out of hand again," she visibly choked back tears, "I won't let what happened with Sam happen again," she turned away as she wiped her tears, "Now go to sleep, it's getting late."

~o~

The next morning Leah called, we talked for a little while, nothing but trivial things. Her going on about how cool the school looked and how nice the dorms were and how crappy the flight really was while I just listened to my best friend sound really excited, and really happy for the first time, in a long time.

After our chat I took Billy with me to the diner and he sat and played his Nintendo contentedly for most of the day, it's like he understood that with everything going on lately that I've been stressed. He was completely on his best behavior and the only times he bothered to act out were when he was hungry. After work we went home and played games, silly things like Twister, Sorry and Operation until Billy was finally tired enough to sleep. That night Rachel didn't come home, she stayed out until the next morning and when she did come home it was with a 'mother of a fucking hangover.' Her words, not mine.

The next morning I completely ignored Rachel until I had to leave. I dropped Billy off at preschool while I went to work at the local mini-mart for my morning shift. After which I picked Billy up from school and dropped him off so Rachel could watch him before I moved on to my next job at the diner. The day passed by slowly and by the time my shift ended it was nearing seven in the evening. Leah had called again during my break, she managed to memorize my schedules before she left, and asked me to check on her house and by extension her brother.

I figured it was a good thing, I could go and pick up a couple movies I had left there and check on her brother and the house all at once. When I got there after the drive from work I didn't even bother knocking, Leah's place was like a second home to me, and I was sure my place was almost the same for her. The door wasn't locked so I was able to just push it right open, revealing a rather clean living room. There was a small mess of dirty dishes sitting on a table by the couch that looked like they were used for cereals. But nothing too unexpected from a eighteen-or-so kid living by himself though.

I walked to my left through a small hall and up the stairs to Leah's room; where I left the movies. I walked into Leah's room and dug through a few of her things trying to remember where I left the damn movies. I opened the door to her small closet and looked through a small dresser she had in there where I know she stored some of the things she borrowed from people. I was happy to find them sitting on top of the mess of things in the top drawer.

I turned to make my way out of Leah's room and to check on the rest of the house when I heard the shower turn on and music start to play. I poked my head around the corner of the small hall towards the bathroom and was surprised to see it still open and a few lines of a song busting through.

_This door is always open,  
__This door is always open  
__No one has the guts to shut us out.  
__But if we have to go now,  
__I guess there's always hope that,  
__someplace will be serving after hours._

_This night is winding down but  
__Time means nothing.  
__As always at this hour time means nothing.  
__One final, final round 'cuz  
__Time means nothing.  
__Say, that you'll stay.  
__Say, that you'll stay._

I couldn't quite remember the name of the song, but I remembered hearing some of it on a movie before, I didn't realize that I had been slowly gravitating towards the open bathroom door. But when I did realize what was happening I was a little too late to shield my eyes from what was possibly a disasterific sight. A wholly naked Seth who was wrapped in the arms of a wholly naked Embry in the open shower where they were having _very _rough sex.

I immediately closed my eyes and shielded them with my hand as my feet pound the hardwood flooring beneath me. I hoped neither of them had noticed me bolt from the doorway and down the stairs and out the front door. I hit a few walls on the way out, though I don't think I've ever had to run away from something that scarring ever before in my life. Not even the time I was chased by Bella's old German Shepherd, Puddles.

I ran straight to my car and didn't bother buckling in, just jammed the key in the ignition and started it. I quickly put the car in reverse and pulled out onto the street before practically flippin' a bitch and gunning it towards my house. I pulled into our small driveway and turned off the car. I just sat in my car for a bit, trying to forget yet at the same time process exactly what it was I had just witnessed.

It was a weird sight, Seth arching back, his face the perfect picture of pleasure, his long, lean, legs wrapped around Embry's hips, his equally long and lean arms reaching out, and his hands tightly gripping onto a pair of shoulders...I shook my head to rid me of these thoughts but I think it only made it worse, because then I started to recall how the water rushing from the shower head bounced off the Embry's head and onto Seth's chest and slowly made a glistening trail down his ribs and onto his back where it would be shaken with the force of the Embry's and Seth's combined thrusts, sending the small globules flying in all manner of directions.

These thoughts were entirely unexpected, as a matter of fact I don't think I've ever even seen so much as another guy without pants on. The streets passed quickly and all too soon I was pulling up into our narrow driveway. I sat in the car for an undetermined amount of time. I was trying anything I could think of to shove away the thoughts of the two men I had seen. I became frustrated with myself at not being able to _unsee _what I saw and bashed my head against my steering wheel. Quite hard. The horn rang out for a few seconds before a sharp rapping surprised me into moving my head.

I looked up into the eyes of a very, very angry Rachel. She motioned for me to roll down the windows, and I did so as quickly as possible, "Heya Rachel...um, whatchya doin out here?"

She glared at me before responding, "I could ask the same of you Jacob, you've been sitting out her forever."

"Really? What time is it?"

"Well, it's about 8:40, and you've been parked out here since about 7:55," she frowned a little and jabbed a thumb in Billy's direction, "he wanted to wait for you before he went to bed, so ever since we heard your car pull up he's been sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for you."

I smiled a little at the thought of Billy waiting for me and waved for Rachel to bug off so I could push open the door and squeeze out, "All right, lets get on to bed then. I've had...quite the day and would love a great night's sleep," I grabbed my movies from the passenger seat where I must have thrown them in my haste to get away and walked up to Billy, who was conveniently standing off to the side of Rachel and in the path towards the front door. I picked him up and spun a little before carrying him up to our room, "lemme get ready for bed and I'll meet you up in our room m'kay?"

Billy nodded his head enthusiastically and pushed away from me lightly to try and reach the floor. I set him down and wasn't surprised when he took off at a run towards the house.

I walked to the bathroom, completely ignoring all of Rachel's attempts to talk to me about my day, and started washing my face. The running water caused a small flashback of what I'd seen at Leah's and it bugged the hell out of me that the image was still fresh in my mind. I shook my head in another attempt to rid myself of the provocative images my mind continued to conjure and grabbed the toothpaste, my toothbrush, and got to brushing.

When I finished, I headed to the room I shared with Billy and changed into some sweats. Because although my jeans are comfortable, sleeping material they are not. Billy was laying in his bed, the small lamp that rested on the dresser between our beds was on and he was holding a small book. A book I recognized as Dr. Seuss'_ The Lorax._

"What'chya got there Billy? _The Lorax?"_

"Yup, yup! Can you read it to me? I still can't read some of the words," I nodded as I took the book from his outstretched hands and sat on his bed so he could see the pictures as well.

I got through most of the small book before I noticed Billy was already sleeping, I smiled as I stood and adjusted his blanket so that he was comfortably tucked in. I leaned down to see the switch for the lamp and turned it off before lying on my own bed and covering myself with a sheet. Right before I drifted off to sleep the name of the song that had been playing at Leah's popped in my head, _After Hours _by We Are Scientists!! _Of course, _now_ I remember what the stupid song is_...and so I fell asleep to me thought-singing a song that brought on some rather disturbing dreams of dancing pigs and self-slaughtering lambs.

~o~

I woke early the next morning, groaning as I looked at the alarm clock. 6:30..."Eeeeehhhh.....sleeeeeeeeeepuh," I tossed the lone sheet away from me and began my groggy walk to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it before turning to the shower and setting the water to run at a comfortable warm. I looked at my face in the mirror and poked at the large bags under my eyes, "Ugh...need more sleep..." My obvious tiredness made me all the more glad today would be my day off, the one day that I had absolutely no work.

I got into the shower once it reached the desired temperature and was quickly rushing through it, knowing Rachel would be up soon to start off her day. I wrapped a towel around my waist when I was finished and quickly crossed the hall back to my room to get dressed. Billy was still asleep so I quickly and quietly dressed and headed to the kitchen to get myself a nice big bowl of Frosted Flakes. I pulled my favorite bowl off the counter and sighed at it's still dirtied glass surface.

I turned the sink water to hot and let it run a bit to heat up. I was watching the water slowly start to steam when my cell rang from it's charger on the counter, I recognized the ring-tone as _Love, You're A Whore_ by Regina Spektor; the tone I have set for Leah.

I let it ring a bit, I liked the song a bit too much to answer it straight away, but when I did answer, I didn't even wait for Lee to say anything before I said "Hey, Bitch."

"Nice to know I'm so loved Jakey."

"I love our friendship..."

"No, you love being able to call me a bitch and knowing I won't do shit about it," I chuckled as I cradled the phone between my shoulder and cheek as I returned to washing my bowl.

"Oh, you know me so well. And now, down to business, why do I get the pleasure of hearing your annoyingly grating voice so early on my day off?"

She laughed a little, "I called because someone forgot to call me back yesterday after checking in on a certain house which contains many a valued possessions," the bowl I was washing slipped from my hands, and in my attempts to keep it from breaking my phone slipped off my shoulder and into the water-filled sink.

"Shit, shit, shit!! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I stuck my hand in the water to pull out my phone and the unexpected heat of the water made me withdraw my hand almost immediately, "Fuck! Fuck!"

I cradled my hand against my chest for all of two seconds before taking a breath and just shooting my hand into the water and grabbing my phone. I hissed in pain as my right hand burned from the hotter-than-I-thought water and used my left to bring the phone to my ear, "Lee? You there? Shit!" The water had been hot enough to heat my phone up a bit and the contact it made with my ear was, so, not welcome.

"Damn Jake, what happened?" she was laughing through her words while inside I was fuming and outside I was glaring at the phone that I had just set to speaker.

"I fucking dropped my phone in hot-ass water and it burnt my fucking hand!" I set the phone down next to the sink and picked up my bowl and scowled at the large crack that now ran along from the top rim, straight to the base of the bowl. "And I ruined my favorite fucking cereal bowl!"

Leah stopped for a second took an audible breath and continued laughing her ass off. "I'm so kicking your ass when you get back here Lee," I began rummaging through our cupboards for a new, suitable cereal bowl, and found one that was not too unlike the one I just ruined, "And your house was fine, albeit a little messy...though I think I'm scarred for life."

I poured my bowl of Frosted Flakes as Leah began talking again, "What in my house could have scarred you? It's not like you found my porno stash or anything...I brought it all with me."

I laughed as I opened the fridge to get the milk, "I found your brother, in the shower, getting fucked. That. Is what's in your house that could scar me," I poured out my milk as Lee kept going.

"Why were you spying on my brother in the shower?"

"I wasn't, I was just-" Lee cut me off as I took a bite of my flakes.

"Oh! I see! This is why Bella dumped your ass! You're secretly gay!"

"Oh fuck you, whore."

"Hush! You know you love me."

"Lee, I think you're delusional. And I'm not gay, I was about to leave when I heard music playing from the bathroom, the door was already open and Embry was fucking your brother silly like right inside the shower. Curtains were open and everything."

"Wait, wait, wait...Did you say Embry? As in Embry Call? As in the dude I dated for like two years to get back at Sam?"

"Yup, yup! Looks like he likes cock as much as he likes you."

"Oh, that is so wrong. Why did Seth have to go and fuck that guy..."

"Seth wasn't doing any fucking silly."

"Okay, I really don't need to know about my brother's sex life..." we paused in our talking and I used this time to eat my cereal, "So my house is fine?"

"Yup, no fireth, no damathe, nothing that really poppedth out at me hennyway, though it could uthe a little clenning," I said through chews of flaky goodness.

"Ugh, Seth is such a slob...Heeeey.....Jaaaaake, you know I luffles you right?"

"Leah, you only ever use that tone when you want something, what is it," I took my last bite of cereal as I waited patiently for Leah to propose what it was she wanted me to do.

"So, how about I pay you ten bucks a week if you do this for me?"

"Leah, I'm not going to do anything without knowing what it is first. You should know this policy. You forced me to come up with it to keep me from falling for your shit in the first place..."

"Forty bucks?"

"Deal."

"Okay...so...Iwantyoutocleanmyhouseplease..." I sighed, having heard every word she said even though it sounded like one big wall of word.

"I'll check on it later, if it's not clean I'll go ahead and get on it...on my fucking day off too, I'll expect that forty bucks in the mail bitch," I sighed as I placed my now-empty bowl in the still-water-filled sink and picked up my phone. "Alright, well I gotta make sure Rachel is up to take Billy to school, kindergarten and all that jazz. Talk to you later."

"M'kay, have a nice Friday then, I'll mail out the money now so it gets there by Monday. BaiBai!!" I hung up my phone and walked out of the kitchen, walking straight for Rachel's room. She still stays in the room she used to share with Becca, neither of us could willingly sleep in dad's old room still.

"Rach, wake up," I knocked on her door before pushing it open, "Wakey, wakey!!"

"Get out!!" I felt a bit of cloth hit my head from the left and turned to the sight of my sister hiding her naked body behind the door of her closet. The bit she threw at me was a plain, purple bra.

"Nghyaaa!! Gross!! That is so, three too many people I've seen naked this week," I covered my eyes and turned blindly towards the door and walked straight into the wall, "ouch," back up, walk forward, "ouch."

"Ugh!! Just get the fuck out Jake!"

I laughed as I split my fingers open enough to see a little and walked through the door, closing it behind me. I walked outside and shivered a little at the morning chill that would, most likely, never leave. I walked around to my garage and hopped on one of the motorcycles Bella had brought around once when she was going through this 'Forks...Boring. Need...Rush' phase and carried it out front before I walked back in the house to grab a warm jacket and my helmet that I left in the living room somewhere.

I walked back to Rachel's room, choosing to yell through the door this time, "Hey, I'm going out I'll be back later!"

"Don't take the car!!"

"I'm not, C'ya!"

"Bye," she opened her door and came out all dressed up in her self-made Kate Nash shirt and a pair of fitted jeans, "Just don't forget to pick up Billy after school."

I turned and was walking away when I heard Rachel waking up Billy, and sped up a bit because he always gets a little sad when I'm not there to take him to school. I quickly threw on my helmet and swung my leg over the seat before starting up the bike and riding down the road as fast as possible. I had no predetermined destination and just followed the empty streets as they twisted and turned. Forty minutes of this and I figured now was as good as ever to go and clean up Leah's place, I just had a feeling Seth wasn't the kind to clean anything unless it was utterly necessary.

I pulled up on her house and stopped the bike out front where a car was horribly, crookedly parked on the driveway. I got off the bike and let it gently fall to the ground, the kickstand was only half there and therefore, completely useless.

I walked up to the house and once again didn't bother with knocking, I kicked my shoes off at the door and when I looked up, just as I thought there were dishes still in the living room. I took off my jacket and set it aside by the door on top of my helmet. I started my cleaning session by picking up all the dishes and carrying them into the kitchen which turned out to look even worse than the living room. Not only were there more dishes, it looked like someone had sex on the table and forgot to clean it up. There were empty cereal boxes lining the counters and the stove-top was greasy and food covered...

The stove was obviously like that before, but the current state of the house was probably more Seth than Leah. It had only been about three days since Leah left and already I felt bad for the house, it looked so poorly taken care of.

I placed all of the dishes I gathered near the sink where I could fit them and turned the faucet on. I didn't even wait for the water to heat up, I wanted to hurry and finish this; I hate dishes.

I was washing dishes when what looked to be a freshly showered Seth walked into the kitchen, I turned my head to look at him but continued washing. He froze in place and I just turned back to the dishes.

"Who...Who thefuck are you?" he stood there pointing his finger at me as he asked the question, I only ignored him and continued the task I began. I had just finished a dish and was setting it on the drying rack when he moved, circling around me.

"I asked you a question..." I turned slowly to follow him and noticed he was only in boxers, he was tall enough he almost blocked out the light that hung overhead. He lifted himself up a bit to look more intimidating but he was still an inche or so shorter than me so I had no fear. "I asked you a damn question! Answer me before I call the cops!" he raised himself a little more with each word uttered and he was almost completely blocked the light now.

"Five," I whispered lowly, as he continued to raise himself in his 'intimidating' stance, "-four-"

"Who are you?"

"-three-"

" And why-"

"-two-"

"are you doing my dishes?"

"One. Eclipse!" I laughed hard as his head finally 'eclipsed' the kitchen light and his face fell in total confusion, I heard another laugh come from right beside me and was shocked to see that Embry was standing near me and laughing along. I figured he either understood why I thought it was so funny seeing as he was next to me, or he was laughing his ass off at Seth's face.

"Man...Jake...that was hilarious," Embry said through laughs that were slowly becoming snorts and chortles.

"Embry, you know this guy?" Seth was looking at Embry with one hand pointing his finger at me and the other resting on his hip.

Embry had calmed his laughing long enough to answer Seth, "Yeah, yeah. You should know him too Seth, it's only been what...three years? Yeah, three years since you last saw him."

Our laughter had died down and I could concentrate on doing the dishes again, but I also started noticing things around me. Like the fact that now both Embry and Seth were pants-less and standing in the kitchen...

"Not to be a party crasher or anything...buuuut....could someone put some pants on," I turned to continue the dishes, hiding my face as I did so. They laughed a little as they both exited the kitchen; Embry waiting at the entryway for Seth. I turned to finish the dishes and was nearing completion when I heard the shower blast on and more music come about again, this time a more upbeat tune but completely foreign in language.

_Cuisinier, avec ton petit sexe entouré de poils roux  
__Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses croire qu'on veuille de toi.  
__Je n'y crois pas même dans le noir, même si tu gardes ton pyjama_  
_Même si tu gardes ton peignoir en forme de T-shirt ringard.  
__Garde ta chemise, ça limitera les dégâts, bâtard.  
_  
_Je veux te voir dans un film pornographique_  
_En action avec ta bite, forme potatoes ou bien frites._  
_Pour tout savoir sur ton anatomie_  
_Sur ton cousin Teki et tes accessoires fétiches._  
_Cuizi, c'est quoi ta position favorite ?_  
_Tes perfomances olympiques mais tu n'as rien d'orgasmique._  
_Tu es tout nu sous ton tablier, prêt à dégainer mais je t'avoue rien n'y fait.  
_  
_Tu rêves d'un Hummer fluo dessiné par Akroe_ _Mais tu n'as pas le permis, tu prends toujours le métro._  
_Superstar d'un soir, ta vie redevient normale après.  
__Pas besoin de lunettes noires pour te cacher, personne te reconnaît.  
__Ta carte verte t'attend mec, c'est pas des paroles en l'air.  
__J'ai réussi à t'en faire une avec mon scanner._  
_L'entrée est gratuite ce soir, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on vienne.  
__Alors les filles on se promène, ouais on va aux chippendales._  
_On n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée avec des rigolos._  
_On voulait voir des pectoraux, des mecs montés comme des taureaux._

I sighed as I placed the final dish aside to dry and considered going upstairs and ripping them out of the shower and forcing them to help me dry and put all these dishes away. I opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out a small rag I would use for drying them as I put my idea of walking in on them in the shower _again_ out of my mind and just decided to dry them and place in them in the proper spots on my own.

It wasn't until an hour of songs later and all the dishes were finally away and after I finished cleaning the rest of the house did they come downstairs, clothed and wet from a shower. It was surprising me how _not _bothered I was by this, the them standing there after _knowing_ what they were just doing...and having accidentally see them doing those things.

"Okay, Seth, I guess I'll get going. Call me 'kay?" Embry was standing at the door with a bag and some shoes in his hand, "I'll come by anytime you want me to, bye."

"Yeah, yeah. You told me this earlier silly, bye bye," they shared a short and chaste kiss before Embry finally opened the door and left. Seth then turned around to me, "Okay, I sort of remember who you are. You hang out with Leah, right?"

"Yup, we've actually known each other since we were like...babies," I laughed at Seth's expression, it was looked a cross between guilty and shocked and was very comical. "Don't feel bad, I think we've actually talked to each other a total of twice before now, and even then they were just short awkward conversations. And since Lee never liked hanging around here when everyone else was home we usually hung around my place," Seth seemed to be slightly sated by my continuation but still looked a bit guilty for not remembering me.

"Lee's actually paying me to check up on the house and what-not."

"Alright well, it's nice to meet you again Jake, I'll be sure to bitch out Leah later for not telling me you'd be around. Do you want lunch or anything? You've been doing dishes for like, an hour."

I shrugged and opened the refrigerator, "Sure, you want me to make something? Looks like there's enough in the fridge for a few sandwiches or some stir-fry..."

"You can cook?" Seth asked me, seemingly surprised.

"Well, yea. It's just been me, my sister and my nephew for 'bout five years now. Someone needed to learn to cook, and it ended up being me," I shrugged and turned to open the freezer, "Oooh! She has a quiche in here!" I pulled it out and looked at it better, "mmm, egg, bacon and cheese..."

"Eew, she has a frozen quiche?" he walked up and pulled it out of my hands, turning the box over to the back, "Ugh, look at the expiration date. It was like, three weeks ago," I take the box back and tear it open.

"So, it's frozen, it should be fine," I tear away the plastic around the quiche and set it on a plate and put it in the microwave. I set it to two minutes and walk to the fridge, "So, I'm eating quiche; what do you want?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders and walked to the small couch resting in the living room and sprawled out across it, "I don't know, is there anything for some chicken sandwiches? That sounds really good right now."

"Sure, sure. You got some...canned chicken in here, some mayo, lettuce...do you want pickles in it or no?"

"Nah....wait, yes. Pickles please."

I laughed and pulled out the pickles along with the rest of the ingredients, "All right, should be ready in about five minutes," I set about opening the chicken, chopping the lettuce and pickles and mixed it all with mayo in a bowl when I heard the microwave beep. I let the quiche sit in there for a while and spread out the chicken mix on a piece of bread and topped it with another slice of bread. I grabbed a fork for my quiche and stuck it in the center as I pulled it out and carried both it and the sandwich to the living room. I sat on the couch next to Seth and handed him his sandwich, " Mkay, here be your sandwich, and here be my quiche."

I picked up the fork and took a decent size chunk of the quiche and all but shoveled it in my mouth. Unfortunately for me the quiche hadn't cooled down any and the instant it made contact, my mouth opened wide and my tongue lolled out. I unthinkingly jumped to my feet and knocked the quiche to the floor creating a yellowy-green-breaded-eggy mess all over the living room carpet. I stamped my foot in frustration before running to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling with tap water; which I hastily drank.

I leaned against the sink and took a breath before turning towards a small cupboard where there were dishrags and carpet cleaner conveniently in the same place. I walked quickly back to the living room to see my quiche had been picked off the floor and was now sitting broken and battered in the small dish it came in. Seth was wiping his hands on his shirt and laughing quietly to himself. I threw the rag at him and huffed. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" I handed him the carpet cleaner as I picked up the remnants of my quiche and carried it to the garbage.

"You are," he smiled gently as he sprayed on the carpet cleaner to the slightly yellowed portion of the rug and handed the rag back to me, " I think you're hilarious."

I glared at him as I sat on the floor to scrub out the small stains and mumbled to myself, "Doesn't mean you gotta laugh at me...asshole."

"I'm sorry did you say something? All I heard was 'asshole'."

At this I outright laughed and brought my hand up to rub at my eyes, I muttered to myself again, "Of course, he only hears asshole," I let my laughs die down as I looked at my watch,  
"All right, well I got time to kill, want to watch some TV or something?"

"Ooh, sure, there's this movie marathon on AMC of classic horror films."

At this I excitedly sat back on the couch and put the channel directly to AMC once I got the TV on. We got lost in the endless cheesy movies, laughing at the obvious costumes, model buildings and the general old-ness of it all. We had just made it past _The Blob_ when I checked my watch again.

"Shit!" I scrambled to my feet and manage to trip back down to the floor, my goal right in front of my face. Stupid Converse just had to be at the door. Seth continued to laugh at me and I just sat up and slid my shoes on, not bothering to fix the fucked up high tops.

I grabbed my jacket, and Seth finally picked up that I was leaving. He stood up and asked me where I needed to go in such a hurry. "I was supposed to pick up Billy at school ten minutes ago. God, Rach is gonna throw a bitchfit when she finds out," I slid my jacket on and picked up my helmet, "I'll come by again later in the week to do some more cleaning. Was nice seeing you again!"

I raced out the door, jumped on my bike and floored it till I got to the school. Billy was sitting on the sidewalk by the school entrance with his head turned down the road opposite me, he swung his head around though and jumped up when he saw me speeding down. He turned around and picked up his bag and I slowed to a stop, "Hey buddy, sorry about being late," I whispered at the end, "Don't tell your mother," I hopped off my bike and picked up his bag.

"It's okay, Claire stayed with me for a little bit and we played tether ball!" I handed him my helmet and he got on in front of me, "Can we go fast today Uncle Jake? I wanna go fast!"

I laughed a little and shook my head, "No, we can't go fast today. Someone could get hurt, and then that's no fun," he pouted at me, "Don't you try that with me mister, you know it won't work," I started the bike and Billy sighed and lowered his head in defeat. I smiled to myself a little at just how much alike we were and whispered in his ear, "Hold on tight, we'll go real fast today."


End file.
